USS Lincoln (NCC-49625)
| Registry= NCC-49625 | Affiliation= Federation/Starfleet | Status= Active | Datestatus= 2384 }} The USS Lincoln (NCC-49625) is a starship in Task Force 22-B. She is currently under the command of Commander Vorn Krace. USS Lincoln Crew Command The Command department is ultimately responsible for the ship and its crew, and those within the department are responsible for commanding the vessel and representing the interests of Starfleet. *Commanding Officer - Commander Vorn Krace *Executive Officer - Lieutenant Commander Acle Walex *Second Officer - Lieutenant JG Vincent Garhart Flight Control Responsible for the navigation and flight control of a vessel and its auxiliary craft, the Flight Control department includes pilots trained in both starship and auxiliary craft piloting. Note that the Flight Control department does not include Fighter pilots. *Chief Flight Control Officer - Ensign Valen StarChaser Security & Tactical Merging the responsibilities of ship to ship and personnel combat into a single department, the security & tactical department is responsible for the tactical readiness of the vessel and the security of the ship. *Chief Security & Tactical Officer - Lieutenant JG Vincent Garhart *Assistant Chief Security & Tactical Officer - Ensign Caede Ravnyr *Master-At-Arms - Chief Petty Officer Rex Brannigan ELOA Operations The operations department is responsible for keeping ship systems functioning properly, rerouting power, bypassing relays, and doing whatever else is necessary to keep the ship operating at peak efficiency. *Chief Operations Officer - Lieutenant JG Peter Brown LOA Engineering The engineering department has the enormous task of keeping the ship working; they are responsible for making repairs, fixing problems, and making sure that the ship is ready for anything. Science From sensor readings to figuring out a way to enter the strange spacial anomaly, the science department is responsible for recording data, testing new ideas out, and making discoveries. Medical & Counselling The medical & counselling department is responsible for the mental and physical health of the crew, from running annual physicals to combating a strange plague that is afflicting the crew to helping a crew member deal with the loss of a loved one. *Chief Medical Officer - Lieutenant JG Michael Montrose Diplomatic Detachment Responsible for representing the Federation and its interest, members of the Diplomatic Corps are members of the civilian branch of the Federation. Civilian Affairs Civilians play an important role in Starfleet. Many civilian specialists across a number of fields work on occasion with Starfleet personnel as a Mission Specialist. In other cases, extra ship and station duties, such as running the ship's lounge, are outsourced to a civilian contract. USS Lincoln History The USS Lincoln, launched in March of 2361, has had a very uneventful past up until now. She served like most in the Dominion Wars, though the details of actions she took part in are scarce, and the information on her Commanding Officer and crew at the time have not been made public. Since then, however she has undergone a standard refit cycle and crewed with entirely new personnel while at the same time being transferred to Horizon Fleet, officially known as the 8th Fleet. The Lincoln's new commander was to be newly promoted Commander Vorn Krace, a brilliant and bright young man who has set high targets for her crew. Former Commanding Officers Unknown 2361 - 2384 Commander Vorn Krace 2384 - Present See Also USS Lincoln Missions *Mission 1: Isolationism at Any Price USS Lincoln Web Links *USS Lincoln Homepage *USS Lincoln Mission Board